Zhaying
Intro Zhaying is a host who works at The Veil in Daelin's Entertainment Quarter. Description Zhaying is tall - around 6'3". He has pale skin, long black hair and amethyst eyes. He appears human (to an investigation check of 16, at least). Zhaying has a friendly - and flirtatious - demeanour, which serves him well in his work at The Veil but seems to be genuine. He likes getting to know new people and enjoys his work a great deal. The Story So Far Background Zhaying claims to "not really" know where he came from. He has apparently travelled quite widely in the past, including at least one visit to Icaecia, where he took in the city's concert halls. Before beginning work at The Veil, where he has been employed for some years, he unsuccessfully sought a place at Keunan University. Chapter 1 "Day in Daelin" (1x2) Vitaliy asked the party to collect a package for him from Zhaying at The Veil. Upon their arrival at The Veil, the party were led to Zhaying's room - no.75 - by Bora. Zhaying gave them the item for delivery - unidentified but apparently slightly fragile - wrapped in a silk scarf, and somehow managed to persuade the group to stay for tea and conversation. "You Can Call Me Vangdondalor" (1x4) Zhaying was caught accidentally eavesdropping on the party after they left Bora's room. When asked about what Bora was hiding, he took the party to a private booth in the main bar and explained that Bora had received threatening letters warning her to stay away from the Temple of Yebo, else false rumours about her relationship with Ular would be spread. Zhaying did not know who had sent the letters, although he described them as 'seeming fancy.' However, he asked that the party let him know if they discovered the culprit, explaining only that he has "some connections in the city." Zhaying helped the party formulate a plan to visit the temple at Bora's usual hours to try to provoke a reaction from her blackmailer. To this end, he took the party back to his room and lent Hymn an outfit to wear, including a forest-green yukata and several items of jewellery. He also lent Vangdondalor a bracelet, to wear as a collar. As the party left, Godric hung back to ask Zhaying whether he truly enjoyed his work at The Veil - and Zhaying was able to convince Godric that he did: "Fissures" (1x9) Hymn and Godric finally returned Zhaying's clothes. Zhaying was indisposed at the time of their visit but agreed to meet with them in twenty minutes. Godric had intended to pursue the matter of Zhaying's previously mentioned contacts but subsequently decided against it. "Following the Wind" (1x10) As the party departed Daelin, Vangdondalor flew to The Veil to say goodbye to Zhaying. He returned with a second ring/bracelet to match his first. Relationships Bora Zhaying describes Bora as "one of his good friends." He was hesitant to share Bora's private business with the party, since he didn't want to break her confidence, but he also wanted to help resolve the situation for her sake. For her part, Bora is evidently somewhat guarded with Zhaying, as she refused to tell him anything about the threatening letters she had received. Vitaliy Vitaliy described himself and Zhaying as "associates." Zhaying asked the party to convey his wish for Vitaliy "not to be a stranger." Godric Godric was initially extremely awkward around Zhaying (a condition which was later somewhat alleviated thanks to Ignatious' suggestion that Godric simply ask Zhaying to not flirt with him), but grew somewhat concerned for him after Zhaying revealed that he had tried and failed to gain entry to Keunan University. Godric questioned several of Zhaying's associates - and then Zhaying himself - before he was eventually convinced that Zhaying does indeed enjoy his work. Godric subsequently apologised for his assumptions, recognising that he was prying and must seem immature; he admitted that he found it difficult to imagine feeling that way but promised that he now believed Zhaying's words. Character Information Abilities * Zhaying has some innate magic, which allows him to create the sound of wind. He claims he has had this power "a long time," - at least since he was a child - but has never had any magical training. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Residents of Daelin Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:Entertainers